Continuation
by buffy1242
Summary: What I think should have happened at the end of Season 2 where Kristen should have found out about Emma. One of the ways that that could have happened.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wasn't going to post this until I had finished writing it, but then I decided that I am going to just for the fun of it. It was originally supposed to be a oneshot but I guess not anymore. I don't know when I will have time to update again anytime soon, but I should manage to get another chapter up in a couple of weeks… hopefully.**

As we stood out in front of the country club watching the ambulance that Alec was in pulling away, I turned to my parents and Laurel. My Mom hadn't let go of my Dad since we had seen Alec fall through the glass ceiling, it was something that was making me smile a little inside.

"I think that we should get you three home." Dad said to Mom.

"Dad…" I trailed off, I didn't want to go home without him tonight.

Thankfully Laurel had the same idea as me and had no problem asking it.

"Can you come and stay at the house tonight?" Laurel asked. "I just want both my parents in the same house tonight, and I think Sutton does too."

When Mom and Dad looked over at me I just nodded, wondering if I could sneak Emma into my room as well so that for one night I could just have all my family in one house.

Dad turned to Mom. "If it's alright with you?"

Mom nodded to him.

"Alright, I'll meet you there. There's just something that I have to go and pick up first. Sutton, can you drive your mother home. I don't think she should be driving."

"Sure." I handed Laurel the keys to my car and muttered that I would be there in a minute and make sure Mom was okay. I turned to Dad.

"What are you going to get?" Hoping that maybe he was going to get Emma.

"Emma." I sighed in relief when he said that. "We are going to tell your mother everything and for that to happen she needs to be part of this too."

"Okay."

***Line Break***

Mom, Laurel and I had been sitting in silence in the kitchen for the past 20 minutes when Dad come through the front door. I was glad that Mom had her back to the windows as I saw Emma sneak around the house and into my room.

Dad pulled out a chair, sat down and sighed. Our eye's met over the table and I nodded knowing that everything needed to be said, even if I didn't want that to happen.

"I think…" Dad started breaking Mom and Laurel out of the slight trances that they had been escaping into for the last hour or so. "that it is time for a little honesty in this family. At this point the phrase 'better late than never' comes to mind."

Mom looked confused for a moment, and then spoke up.

"Is this about what you were starting to talk about at the memorial?"

"Yes." Dad told her. He turned to Laurel and I. "Laurel, if you don't want to hear this you don't have to stay. I don't know exactly what's going to happen but I can't promise it won't be ugly. Same goes for you Sutton."

"No!" Laurel answered quickly. "I want to know everything and someone needs to be here that Mom can trust."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Sis." I deadpanned. I turned to Dad. "I'm staying too. For Emma."

"Alright." Dad looked a little scared about what was going to happen, everyone was startled when Mom spoke up.

"Who's Emma?" She asked us.

"The one who's nice." Laurel told her. As Mom looked more confused Laurel continued. "The one who doesn't lie if she can help it but would do anything that her family asked her too."

"So kind." I muttered to Laurel.

"You'll understand soon." Dad told Mom. "I just ask that you let me get through all of this before you start shouting at me."

"I'll try." Mom told him.

"Let's start with what you already know and go from there. This all starts with my affair with Rebecca." Dad started before Mom cut him off.

"Of course it does." Mom muttered.

"Rebecca got pregnant. The result of that pregnancy is Sutton."

Mom looked shocked, hurt, and betrayed all at the same time. She sat there while Dad let that little piece of information sink in, looking between Dad and I.

As she opened her mouth to say something, Dad cut her off.

"There is more." He said. "Alec organised her adoption, which is how I found out about her and how she came to us. After we came back to Phoenix and Laurel was born I thought that everything was going to work out. Then Sutton started asked questions about her birth family. Eventually she figured out that Rebecca was her birth mother, I don't know the full story behind that, but from what little I've heard I'm thinking that might be a good thing."

Dad sighed as Mom was looking more and more horrified at the situation that was unfolding before her. Laurel reached out and grabbed her hand. Mom turned to her.

"How long have you known about all this?" Mom asked Laurel.

Laurel grimaced.

"About Dad being Sutton's bio Dad? Officially only a couple of days, but we sort of suspected it before then. About Rebecca being her bio Mom? Pretty much since I was in the hospital. I found out about that when I found out about Emma."

Mom just stared at her.

"Who is Emma and what does she have to do with this?" Mom demanded.

Dad sighed.

"Not yet, Emma is an important part of the story but I didn't know anything about her until recently. Anyway after Sutton started asking about her birth parents, and subsequently found Rebecca someone else found out about the fact that I was her father. That's where the money went, I was being blackmailed."

"Blackmailed?" Mom asked. "You don't seriously expect me to believe that do you?"

"Actually." I spoke up in Dad's defence. "He's telling the truth. If you want proof you could probably go and talk to Dan, I'm sure that there is some way to match the cash they found to the money Dad gave him, if they haven't already."

"Dan? How would he know about the money?" Mom asked.

"Because the person I was being blackmailed by was Derek Rodgers."

"Oh." Was all Mom managed to say. Suddenly she seemed to think of something.

"It wasn't you was it? Who killed Derek?" She asked.

"No." Dad sighed. I guess he was getting a little sick of everyone thinking he had done that.

"Okay." Mom said. "So what is the rest of the story?"

"Well," Dad started looking apprehensive again. "I guess now we introduce Emma." Dad turned around to look in the direction of my room. "You can come out now, I know you were listening."

I couldn't look at Mom as Emma walked into the room but I heard her gasp. I noticed when Emma sat down next to me, between Dad and I. She grabbed my hand in encouragement and I finally gathered the courage to look up at Mom. She looked totally shocked.

"Kristen," Dad said to her get her attention. "This is Emma. When Alec organised Sutton's adoption he also organised for Emma to be placed with a family in Beverly Hills."

For several minutes Mom just sat there looking between Dad, Emma and I. I was getting a little antsy just waiting for her to reply. Eventually she spoke again.

"We've met, haven't we? I don't know why but I feel like we've met." Mom said to Emma.

Emma looked down and now was my turn to grab her hand.

"Yes, we met a while ago." I could tell Emma was keeping it as vague as possible. I also knew she was doing that to protect me, I decided to jump all in with information for tonight.

"Emma's been living here as me for the last 7, 8 months or so. With some breaks of course, but in general it has been her." I told Mom.

I could see that Mom was shocked by this information. Dad too.

"8 months Sutton?" Dad turned to me. "She's been here for EIGHT months?"

"Did I forget to mention that?" I asked in a small voice. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Where were you while Emma was here as you?" Mom asked me.

"Well, at first I was in LA with Thayer trying to find my birth mother. Then around my birthday I came back to Phoenix…"

I was interrupted by Emma.

"Let's not forget that little trip to Vegas."

"Actually, let's forget that… except…" I came to a sudden realisation. I turned to Emma. "It was Alec, wasn't it? Who got your charges dropped, got… well technically you out of juvie?"

I could see Emma putting the pieces together as I heard all three members of my family around the table exclaimed "JUVIE?"

"No one told me anything about Juvie?" Dad was trying to remain calm right now, but that wasn't working very well.

"It was the reason that I had to get out of town, why I came here in the first place. I wanted to meet my sister in person and get away from Travis, my pervy foster brother. He stole money from his Mom and then set me up. When I wouldn't sleep with him he grabbed me and I hit him over the head with a tennis racket, of course the police were right outside and his Mom made a point of reporting it. That was the day I ran away from foster care."

Everyone seemed to be digesting that new piece of information.

"But, what about your family in Beverly Hills?" Mom asked Emma.

"I've been in foster care since I was 5 years old. It's another thing that Alec is responsible for in the great lie that has been our lives."

Laurel spoke up for the first time in ages.

"That's how you knew about Justin isn't it? Because either you did something like that or you know people who have?"

Emma just nodded. I wondered if she had ever done anything like that.

"Anyway," I decided to continue on my story about what had happened to me, and give Emma a little time to think. "I came back around my birthday, was even planning to go to my party when the car I was driving ended up in the lake. Yes, that is how the car ended up in the lake. Derek was in the backseat and he decided to scare me as I was driving along. Emma, Ethan and Thayer all thought I was dead. It was also how I ended up with that thing on my forehead. When it was almost healed, well that's when Derek was killed and Ethan was accused. Ethan had to leave town and that was when we realised that it wasn't safe for us to be in town together so I went with Ethan and Emma stayed here as me. It wasn't supposed to be like that, it was supposed to be me that stayed but Emma was cornered by the cops before we could switch back. After Ethan got picked up at his Dad's ranch Thayer came and got me, and I hid in the Cabin until Emma and I could get a free moment to switch back. Unfortunately Emma decided that I was going to Coachella with Laurel so she was still me. She was the one who told you about Dad's affair with Rebecca because that's what Rebecca wanted me to do. That is why she came back to Phoenix; she wanted to split you and Dad up so that she could have a family with the three of us."

When I finished that I felt Emma squeeze my hand. It was nice knowing that there was someone there that was just as scared about what was going to happen as me.


	2. Chapter 2

"She WHAT?" Mom yelled at us.

I don't think that she was yelling at us in the general sense of being mad at us though, I think she yelled because of the amount of disbelief that someone would actually want to try and split up a family. At least that's what Emma and I were currently thinking and I was kind of hoping my Mom was thinking the same.

Mom suddenly stood up and began pacing around the room. Laurel, Emma, Dad and I just watched her while she was muttering and pacing. It was incoherent for most of the time but occasionally something would come through.

"Evil woman couldn't wait to hurt me and my family…"

"My daughter not hers…"

"Could've told me there were twins…"

"Does no one in this family trust me with anything?"

"Could've told me that Sutton wasn't Sutton. Would've welcomed her here…"

"My family, not hers…"

We thought that it best to let Mom process everything her own way, and it was clear in the way she doing things that these were just the thoughts in her head and weren't actually directed at us. I could feel Emma clenching and unclenching at everything that was understandable.

All of a sudden Mom sat back down and looked at us. All of us.

"You mentioned Alec. How does he fit into all of this? I assume he knows about the twins?"

Laurel, Emma and I cringed. There was no way for one of us to answer that question without at least one of us losing control of our tempers. Thankfully Dad spoke up for us.

"Alec organised Sutton and Emma's adoption. When I found out that Rebecca was pregnant, I called Alec. He said he would take care of it, and I guess he did. Ultimately he was the one who talked me out of telling you, said you would never forgive me and I guess he was right about that. I was having second thoughts about telling you right up until I saw you with Sutton then I decided that one of two things would happen if I did that. Either you would leave me and take Sutton or you would leave me and leave me alone with Sutton. I could never decide which was worse, right up until Laurel was born and then I realised that they would both be just as bad. I just wanted to have a whole family. I wanted my daughters to have a whole family."

Dad was completely calm throughout his whole speech. Mom was expressionless which I couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

I turned to Emma. We just shared a look that said 'if only we had stayed together'. We both blamed Alec for splitting us up, and ultimately it was his fault that Emma ended up in foster care.

"So you knew," Mom was steaming mad a Dad. "You KNEW that Sutton's birth parents were alive and well and THAT is why you would always get so angry that she wanted to find her birth parents."

Dad cringed. I wondered how long he had been doing that every time I bought up my birth parents.

"Yeah, I knew." Dad told her. "I hated it, but I knew."

"What would have happened," I asked Dad suddenly. "If I had told you about Emma when I found her? She was stuck in Las Vegas in foster care and you didn't even know about her, so what would you have done if I had told you back then?"

It was something that I had been wondering about ever since I had found out that Dad was my Birth Father. I knew that I had used Emma just so that I could go out and get my own information but I also wanted to know what would have happened to my family.

"I don't know." Dad told me, looking between Emma and I. "I didn't know anything about her, so even if you had bought her here and introduced her I probably wouldn't have believed it then. It took me a few days to get my head around it when you introduced us."

Dad smiled at Emma who still looked a little shocked at what was going on. I was starting to wonder how much time she had been spending with my Mom because I swear Mom has that exact same look on her face.

We sat in silence for a little while. Everyone trying to process what was going on.

Eventually Mom was the first one to speak up.

"I think that it has been a long night, and that we should all get some sleep." She told all of us. "Ted, you can take the guest room. Emma…"

Mom didn't even get to finish her sentence, because Laurel interrupted her.

"Emma can share my room." Laurel told Mom.

"Great, I was going to offer you a choice between sharing with Laurel or Sutton or the couch, so that's sorted." Goodnight everyone."

With that Mom got up and walked off.

We all shared a small look with each other. Mom just needed time to process what was going on that's all. I gave Dad a hug as he walked off to the guest room and Laurel, Emma and I were left sitting at the table.

"Thanks Laurel." Emma whispered to her.

"Anything for my big sister." Laurel told her.

Emma and I just laughed.

"Come on. Let's all go to bed. We can worry about everything in the morning." I told them. I doubt any of us were going to be getting any sleep but one could hope.

We said goodnight and I heard Laurel's door close about the same time as mine.

I tossed and turned once I was in bed. I didn't even want to look at the clock in case it informed me that I had only been in bed for like 5 minutes when it felt like 5 hours. Eventually I gave into the powers that were tugging my eye's to my clock. An hour and a half after I had climbed into bed, hoping that it was possible to shut off my bed and sleep, I was still wide awake. I decided to get up and make myself some tea, I noticed that a light was on in the kitchen and I saw Mom and Emma sitting there, I decided to sit and watch what was happening.

"I always loved it when it was just us." Emma told Mom. "It always made me extremely jealous of Sutton and mad at her because she had no idea what most kids would give anything to have."

"Why did you end up in foster care?" Mom asked Emma.

"I don't know the exact details. I know that Alec does, but no one would tell us."

"So all this, you in foster care, you being here, you and Sutton being separated is all Alec's fault?" Mom asked.

"Well, no. Not exactly. My being here has nothing to do with him, actually he tried his hardest to keep me and Sutton separate and one of us out of Phoenix. That's why Sutton ended up in Juvie under my name."

Mom and Emma were silent for a few minutes.

"Do you want to stay here Emma?" Mom asked Emma quietly, so quiet that I almost didn't hear the question.

"Yeah. I do. I like it here with you and Dad and Sutton and Laurel." Emma told Mom, I could hear the hopefulness in her voice all the way over here.

"It was you that suggested counselling, wasn't it? Sutton would never suggest anything like that."

"Yeah, I felt so bad about you and Dad splitting up. You wouldn't have known anything if Sutton and I hadn't been poking our noses in where things didn't belong." Emma told her.

"Oh hunny." Mom got up and wrapped her arms around Emma. Emma turned and hugged her back. "That wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Eventually it would have come out one way or another, especially considering Sutton was his daughter and he never told me."

"I kind of wish that we had never started searching for our birth parents. I'm glad that I found Sutton and everything but, it just seems to hurt everyone you included. Not to mention Laurel."

"Emma. Don't you ever even think that, let alone say it. You are a part of this family. I don't know what's going to happen with everything but you are a part of everything that has been going on, yes. But you are an important part of this family, my family and I will do everything to make sure that anything that happens to you is a good thing."

"Thank you." Emma told her quietly while they just cling to one another.

I choose that moment to make my presence known.

"Does this mean that Emma is staying with us permanently?" I asked Mom as I walked into the kitchen.

Emma smiled at me, and Mom just gaped at me.

"How much of that did you hear?" Mom asked me.

"Enough to know that I am pretty sure you just invited Emma to come live with us. Or at least I hope that's what happed." I told Mom.

"Yeah," Mom told me looking between me and Emma. "Emma will be coming to live with us permanently."

"Yay." I told Mom as Emma and I just smiled at each other. "It will be kind of nice to actually spend some time with my twin sister without all the crazy fighting going on."


End file.
